The Happy Golden Years
by ForeverBlackSun
Summary: Haruka was alive. He was here. And they were together. Call her simple, call her crazy, but right now that was all she cared about in life.


**This was a prompt on Tumblr from my amazing senpai, and she really _really _loved this so I'm going to do what she said and post this here. The promt was more of a question; that is to say, _why the hell has no one written a HaruTaka where they're married. _I'm holding you to your promise! *wags finger***

**By the way. this is probably going to be a spoiler for those of you who aren't up to date like the otakus on Tumblr, but I know that Konoha is Haruka's cyber being, like Ene is for Takane, but in this story I wrote them off as seperate entities. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: Don't forget, the only reason I'm on here is _because_ I don't own the show. **

**Reviews make me a happy writer!**

* * *

She groaned and rolled over, burying her face into her pillow as the morning light hit her. Searching for that familiar warmth, she groped the empty space next to her. Realizing it wasn't there, she felt her heart stop for a moment. Her eyes flew open, her hands desperately grasping in search of a human body. Heart pounding in her chest, she felt herself losing control when she smelled something.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she sniffed the delicious scent of pancakes and strawberries drifting through the air. Her heart calmed down, returning to its normal pace as she smiled.

_He was here. He was making breakfast. He was alive. He hadn't left._

She yawned, stretching her arms and legs with a satisfying 'pop!' as she rose. Rubbing her eyes and looking next to her, she realized she was ravenous as her stomach growled loudly. Dragging herself out of bed, she walked straight to the kitchen forgoing her morning wash up. Still in her white shirt and undies, she slapped her cheeks in an attempt to wake herself up, turning her cheeks red in the process.

The amazing scent of breakfast made her mouth water as she entered the doorway. Frowning as she remembered why she was up, she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly as she burrowed herself in his shirt. "Why weren't you in bed," she muttered as she nuzzled him, his answering chuckle reverberating through her body.

Pecking her forehead, he hummed as he flipped a pancake and placed it on a plate. Shaking the can of whipped cream, he set it on the table. Done with the preparations, he hugged her back and smiled. She was so cute when she wasn't completely awake. She looked up at him, pout forming on her face she tugged in his shirt. "Haaaaruuukaaa," she whined, "why weren't you in beeeeeeed?"

He chuckled again, louder this time, and simply dragged her by hand to the table where he had set up breakfast. "You'd been so tired lately I wanted to get up early and make you a treat." He pulled out her chair, pushing her down by the shoulders as he smiled. "So I called in, took the day off, and made you some pancakes." Noticing the look on her face, a worried expression spread on his own.

"What's wrong," he asked, eyes concerned. She shook her head wiping away the tears that were forming in her eyes. "It's nothing," she said, smiling. "I just- when I woke up and you weren't there I thought that- I thought that you-," she stopped, eyes squeezing shut as she shook her head. She left the words unsaid.

_I thought you left me._

Smiling softly, he covered her hand with his, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"It's okay," he murmured, eyes meeting hers as he leaned down to kiss her. "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going anywhere, Takane. After all, that's what the rings are for, aren't they," he grinned, flashing the identical silver bands on their hands.

She nodded, a grin on her face as she remembered. "Took you long enough though."

He protested loudly, his face reddening as he flailed. "I was nervous! I didn't know if you'd say yes or if you'd laugh, or-or if you wanted to just stay that way! And you weren't making it any easier by talking about how adorable babies were and stuff! And Shintarou was giving me the stink-eye and Konoha came and had a _little discussion _with me- hey, its not funny!"

She laughed, eyes alight with mirth as she leaned forward. "Seriously? How come I didn't hear of this?"

He pouted, crossing his arms and turning the other way so she couldn't see the smile on his face.

And so they sat there, laughing and talking as they ate pancakes and strawberries and whipped cream, because they were still there, alive and most importantly of all, together.


End file.
